Mononoaware
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: That's me. A reincarnated person who's afflicted by visions of the future, and can't stop painting it. Landed in the Naruto-verse, but with a really cliche fanfic twist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I hope you enjoy this little prologue. I'm trying out a Light Novel type of writing.

Warning: This work will _not_ be smut.

Instead it will be a self-insert, original character born four years before Naruto. Her parents? A surprise. Also there will be a sort of butterfly affect.

Later on there will be some early Team 7 fluff and drama, all because of something she says to Naruto. Naruto will be like six or something. So way ahead.

* * *

Somewhere deep and dark, where the sun doesn't shine, there was a woman. Her long, dark brown hair done in a partial braid, and bangs that swept the left side of her face. There was a severity to her eye that could be likened to a newly sharpened blade.

Her deep blue eye could bewitch any and all that looked her way. A woman well versed in the powers of seduction. But her duties were not of the honeypot variety.

With the countenance of a dangerous person, she was feared by both enemies and comrades alike. There was a certain gleam to her eyes when all was said and done that left no question as to her sensibilities. No one ever approached her willingly.

Her next victim was dragged into the dank and dark room that she occupied, by two guards. There was no question that he was being held against his own will. His body was slack, his red eyes held an old weariness. His choppily-cut hair was let down to his shoulders, the black locks seeped with dirt and oils. The man's face was covered in some obscure clan markings. His eyes were covered in war paint, a deep burgundy. His right cheek held a parallelogram that encircled one eye, of the same shade as the war paint.

He was a recent prisoner - someone that could be said to have a death wish. His shoulders might have been slack, but his posture, his attitude, said it all. He was someone defiant, still.

She smothered him with her lone eye, devouring his lazy countenance. His only response to this was a smile that couldn't be considered anything else other than flakey.

To wipe that smug look off his face would give her pleasure.

The prisoner's words were flippant, which angered the guards.

[A woman, huh.]

 _There will be no insolence tolerated here._ The guards rebuked.

[You should be afraid be afraid of _this woman_ in front of you.]

[In her line of work... She is one of the best.]

The prisoner did not chose his next words carefully. Despite being in chains, he had no fear of repercussions.

[And what line of work would that be?]

[Why you-]

The guard was about to backhand the manacled man, but was stopped by a wave of the woman's hand.

[Enough. I will work on him now. It demands silence.]

[Oh-oh. Should I be afraid now?]

[How did you come to be on our border? You will tell me exactly what I want to know.]

[You would have to retrieve it from me. Pry it out from inside me.]

The words she spoke next would send a chill through every man in the room, although it would not show on the prisoner.

[Oh? _With pleasure_ , then.]

And with those words, the guards fell dead.

A moment later whooshing could be heard. It was the sound of handcuffs swinging freely.

* * *

The man was no longer a prisoner, but he was still _her_ prisoner.

When she spoke next, her words were colored with _true_ irritation. A woman to fear. He would feel the full brunt of it later, but now he had to fight his way out of this prison.

[I hate this. Why is it that every time you're in charge of code words that they're so suggestive? It's embarrassing.]

[Well. You didn't _sound_ embarrassed. To me-]

The man smiled, and in his eyes there was _something_.

[It was _enthralling_.]

[The position you put me in-]

[Hmmm-]

[Was precarious.]

The man began to hum. He was pilfering the bodies of dead men. His weapons were taken earlier when he was taken prisoner.

[Are you listening to me?]

[Yes, dear.]

The woman sighed, clearly used to the man's _distinctive_ personality.

[Are you ready, yet?]

[Yeah. I'm ready.]

[Then we need to go. Someone might wonder why you aren't screaming yet-]

[Should I be screaming?]

The woman was exasperated with her partner's antics. If she wasn't careful than she would become someone who sighed all the time.

[You will be if you don't stop interrupting me.]

A tick mark appeared on the woman's forehead as she reprimanded him.

[If we don't hurry a sensor with half a brain might happen to pass by. Or human resources. They've been understaffed.]

* * *

Quite a distance from where it all happened, there were two ninja in the trees.

There might not have been any sitting or K-I-S-S-I-N-G in the trees, but they were ardent in their escape.

Especially as they felt the wind race through their hair and felt their discarded clothes past their heads.

Of course, it was prudent that their true identities are not associated with the infiltration. Clothes were undressed, folded and stored into scrolls, all done mid-flight.

Braided hair soon became undone and redone. Loose hair was messily tied in the usual ponytail.

Blue eyes soon became black, red eyes soon followed suit.

No evidence would be left behind, not even a single contact lens.

Make-up was swiped away. Eyes becoming more soft, more familiar.

Heavy duty make-up remover applied to burgundy eyes. Face tape that covered two ugly scars peeled off.

To be yourself once more. It was a relief-

It was a relief to be half way home. To have their village's insignia displayed proudly once more.

It was with this relief that the man stuck his entire hand in his mouth, and took out a scroll containing critical intel for their village. The man wretched.

[I hate time-space techniques like this. They always give me a headache.]

[I don't see why we couldn't just skip leaving the scroll somewhere for you to find. When I could just do it myself.]

[Don't be ridiculous. What if someone found it on you.]

[Ridiculous?]

Another tick mark grew on the woman. She was going to get wrinkles early at this rate. She was just tired of his double standards, sometimes.

[No one found the tell of a time-space technique on you, did they?]

[Come on... Honey, just admit that it's because I'm just that good.]

[Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me! Next time you infiltrate and I'll be the back up.]

[Honey, don't be like that... I know that you hate it when I actually succeed in changing your mind. I swear, I'm not playing mind games with you.]

The man needed to pacify his wife, and although he hadn't earlier, now. He needed to play at her weakness.

His own romantic, sexy self.

[Never mind our earlier argument. Where you were at, you know that they have strict regulations with their interrogators. I was to be your back-up anyway... Why can't you just let me carry this burden for you?]

* * *

It was in the moment after they had reached the relative safety of a secure safe house somewhere in the utmost uninhabited areas of northern Fire Country that the wife said anything to her husband.

* * *

[I'm pregnant.]

[You're... pregnant.]

Shock was an understatement. He became immensely worried for his wife.

[Are you okay?]

[I'm fine.]

[How far along are you?]

[You're going to have to deliver it.]

[I- What?]

[I- I'm in labor.]

[How!?]

[My water had broken earlier. I've been in labor... this whole time.]

Her husband looked at his wife, she didn't look to term. He was suddenly angry at her, for keeping this from him for so long. If he had known, he wouldn't have let her kill those guards earlier. IF something had gone wrong...

[Why didn't you request back up earlier!? How could you let it get to this!?]

If she had just told him, instead of just sending in a regulatory end of mission request. He would've known earlier. He would've rushed in there to save her- Damn the consequences. She was his wife, dammit! He wasn't a doctor! He wasn't a medic-nin. The only thing he did know was standard field first aid, and that wasn't going to help any. He was going to aid a birth.. And on his own wife! He was-

 _[(He was going to be a father!)]_

[I didn't have intel earlier! I wanted to finish the mission. And I didn't know I was pregnant!]

[How could you not know you were pregnant!? And you call yourself a Kunoichi!?]

[We were just so busy that I didn't... notice. It's war time. I just-]

[It's precisely because we're at war that you need to be more careful. What if there were complications? What if they had found out you were pregnant? You would've had to been screened by a doctor, then. Your cover would've been blown.]

The man's voice grew weak.

[What if you had slipped?]

He grasped her fingers with his hands none too gently. He couldn't take it... if she were to die...

She couldn't take it anymore, she laid her head on his chest. Just for a moment. It was one moment of weakness.

[I'm sorry.]

 _[(They should've been more careful.)]_

* * *

Nara Shikadama was born on October 17 to Nara Shikaku and Yoshino - four years before her brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know the premise for this character is a little lame. How did they not know she was pregnant? Yes, the baby's to term. It just doesn't look like it. Maybe it's the fabled hidden pregnancy? Lol.

Anyway does Shikadama sound like a boy's or a girl's name to you guys? Any Japanese speaker's out there? I also want to ask if the character should be a boy or girl. I'm a girl myself so the character might experience some gender dysphoria or the character might not. Although I am cis female.

Yes, I know Shikadama sounds really weird. Her name will be spelled in Kanakata like a lot of other character names, but phonetically speaking it sounds like her name means deer spirit which to me sounds disturbing.

Wait, then why didn't I name the kid something else? Just hear me out.

Shikaku. Ensui. Daen. Shikamaru. Shikadai. They're all shapes! Square. Cone. Ellipse. Circle. Trapezoid.

Like seriously how did I not notice this sooner?

Anyway so the dama part of her name is actually tama meaning sphere. When I looked at the kanji for this another reading of this could've been ku. So Shikaku would be read as square, but it could also mean deer sphere if it was spelled with Kanji (although it isn't). It just makes me wonder if the Nara family's names were really well thought out or extremely lazy names.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto... Is not mine. But Hinata's, his wife. Lol.

This is an Edit! I went back and added more to the story. It suddenly became a Soulmate fic! All thanks to the comment given by Artist-Kun. Now this chapter has a purpose...

But I don't know if I should continue this. I'm thinking of taking this concept and making a new fic, this time centered on the Inuzuka. Maybe as Hana's twin or something.

* * *

I'm three years old and there's a war going on. I might not have been on missions, nor was I even a ninja, but I knew. I knew that I was born into a war torn era, that I might die next.

That I might die in an enemy attack. That the village itself may become a battleground. That I might be the target of an assassination at any minute. It's not like I didn't know that my parents were vital to the mission, but they were and sometimes I miss them.

Sometimes... when they're not home... I would look at the moon and wonder if they're still alive. I would pray to the Gods for their safe passage home, and I would thank them for every sacred moment I share with my family.

I would train when my parents weren't home, like a good little boy. To please them... and maybe to appease the gods that were watching. But sometimes I wonder... what it was that I really trained for.

Was this really alright?

Was becoming a ninja, something I really wanted to do?

What was the true price of a life?

But it was all I knew. It was all my parents' knew; it was their livelihood. It was the reason the village existed, or so the history books that intrigue me say. What did it all mean?

To be Shinobi? Was it to endure like what my traditional language arts tutor has taught me? Or was the meaning something else...?

Adults reassure me. My Genin babysitters would tell me that I would one day day understand... But what if I didn't? What if I grew up never knowing?

But sometimes... My parents were home, and the life I lived with them was truly bliss. Mommy would laugh... Daddy would smile... They would both play with me, and I would get this feeling in my chest... That it was going to be alright. Because my family was whole.

And I would then go on to ignore the cries of the many who didn't have such luxuries.

I am three years old, born into a war torn era. And my name is...

Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Rampant thoughts ran through his head as a child gazed up at the moon.

Moon watching was something that Itachi did, even if looking at the full moon always made Itachi feel melancholy. Right now however, Itachi wanted nothing to do, but to clear his muddy thoughts. The back porch was the best spot to do both, Itachi found.

The young child was someone that already understood his place in the world, except for when it came to one thing.

Itachi glared up at the moon - absentmindedly tugging at the collar of his long-collared shirt.

What lay underneath bothered him some. The tattoo that wasn't really, that inked his skin and marred it.

It always bothered him, the birthmark nestled on his color bone, because it didn't really suit him.

Okay - maybe it did. Tri-colored hanami dango were his favorite, after all. It was just embarrassing to have his favorite food for all to see. Well... If it were somewhere more obvious than under his shirt..

Thank the gods for small mercies, right?

He should've already loved what his Mark stood for. The popular belief was that a person's Soul Mark would lead them to their Soulmate.

Itachi couldn't really bring himself to feel anything, but ambivalent about that.

How could something so small, and insignificant bind him so completely- so _soulfully_ to another?

If it weren't for the words stained into his skin; it could have been nothing more than a slightly unnatural birthmark. But when he thought about it, that was what Soul Marks were - birthmarks that were a little different from regular ones. A little strange, but it wasn't something that could be construed as something malicious, right?

Marks were nothing but ordinary birthmarks, really. Birthmarks that apparently lead one to their significant other.

Ten - Kawa - Ai

Those were the words that were supposed to help him in finding his Soulmate. But what could it mean?

Was it someone named Tenkawa Ai? Aikawa Ten?

Would he meet them at a river? At Ten? And they would fall in love?

Maybe he should leave all of this be for now.. If it was meant to be than it would.. be.

* * *

Author's Note: I bet you guys didn't expect this kind of perspective so early on huh?

Should I continue with this story though. Please review if you think so. I would really like some criticisms.


End file.
